coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8321 (12th February 2014)
Plot Owen tells Anna that Roy will come back safe and sound of his own accord but she's not convinced. Tyrone convinces Fiz that she has acted badly towards Anna. Simon’s upset to learn that Tina’s moving away. Jason has fixed the plumbing in the cafe which is back to normal. Fiz apologises to Anna and they make up. Dennis tries to apologise to Rita for the things he said but she’s too hurt to listen and rebuffs him. Gloria overhears gossip about herself and Dennis in the cafe and beats a hasty retreat. Lloyd worries that Andrea is not returning his calls. Peter bumps into Tina and begs her not to leave, saying he can't handle never seeing her again. Fiz and Anna organise a search party of Roy's usual haunts in town with Norris, Mary, Beth, Kirk, Chesney and Sinead. Tina tells Rita that she's staying to look after her. The search party is unsuccessful. Lloyd is relieved to get a text from Andrea. Anna is annoyed that Owen has arranged dinner with the Phelans on Valentine's Day. Carla is delighted to hear that Tina is staying and makes a comment about her keeping an eye on Peter for her while she's away. Hearing that Dennis is staying at an expensive B&B, Gloria offers him her sofa for the night. Eileen is perturbed to see Todd chatting to Marcus and voices her concern that he's changed into a hard and manipulative person. Tina admits to Peter that a part of the reason she's staying is him and he tells her how much he wants her. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin and back room *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Curzon Street and exterior of Weatherfield Library Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon is upset to learn that Tina is moving away, and when Peter bumps into her, he begs her not to leave; Fiz and Anna decide to set up a search party to find Roy; Dennis tries to apologise to Rita for the awful things he said; and Todd lies to Marcus about having spoken to his estate agent friend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes